


"I Have No Feelings For Sutcliff!"

by I_am_a_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Grelliam, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Male Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Minor Injuries, Possible smut, Shinigami, grell is a flirt, jealous william, sassy bassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mess/pseuds/I_am_a_mess
Summary: When Grell flirts with that (damned) demon and William's eyebrow twitches, it's not because he's jealous.
It's not.
Honestly...
When Grell gets  close with the butler, William doesn't want to snatch the redhead away and keep him all to himself.
He doesn't.
[A fic where Will has feelings for our adorable psychotic redhead and he doesn't want to admit it]





	1. That Damned Demon!

**Author's Note:**

> Just shameless, shameless Grelliam.

William T Spears wasn’t quite sure where his infatuation with the red-headed git came from. Grell was constantly flirting, putting off his workload and he had gotten himself and Will into trouble more times than the supervisor could count.

He sighed as he stacked up his recently completed folders. “Honestly…” He muttered to himself. There was a knock at the door. “Ah, Knox, come in.”

A young reaper entered with a lazy expression, running his hand through the back of his two-toned hair. “Hey Boss, I can’t find Grell Senpai.”

Will frowned. “What do you mean you cannot find him?”

“He ran off in a hurry all excited and that about three hours ago. I dunno where he is now, I only caught the words ‘Bassy’ and ‘passion’.” He smirked. “He sure can be a handful.”

The brunet scowled.  That damn demon.  “Alright Knox, thank you for the update.” He sighed. “I shall retrieve Sutcliff immediately.” He got up from the chair, placing his completed reports onto the desk outside his door to be collected.

He ran a hand through his gelled hair, slicking it back even further.  ‘This has to stop. He can’t just run off and abandon his duties. He can’t just go and spend time with that- that filth.’  He felt a pang of jealously rip through him but he quickly pushed it aside.  ‘Now is not the time for emotions.’ 

He retrieved his death scythe from the hook on the wall and exited the offices before porting away to the mortal world.

~*~

When he reached the manor, his mood only darkened further. He put a hand to his temple, rubbing the spot to cease a migraine from starting.

He walked up the drive, wanting to spend as little time in the demon’s presence as possible. As he got closer, he could hear the tell-tale signs of Sutcliff.

“Oh Bassy, you’re so cruel! How could you hit a lady in the face like that?!”

There was an audible sigh of annoyance. “Grell, you truly are an annoyance. I won’t ask you again: leave.”

Will came around the corner to see the redhead in very close proximity to the demon. He glared irately at the scene.

“Sutcliff!” He hollered. “You are slacking off! Report to the dispatch immediately!”

Grell’s eyes lit up. “Oh Will! You’re here! I knew you would come!” He grinned, looking back and forth between the reaper and the demon. “Oh, aren’t I spoilt for choice? Two handsome men fighting for little old me!”

Will approached Sebastian, bowing his head. “Apologies for the disturbance from my subordinate.” He said between gritted teeth. “He will be punished accordingly.”

Grell’s head snapped up. “Punishment, hmmm?” He winked. “I do like the sound of that, Willy.”

Will huffed and withheld the urge to facepalm as he straightened himself back up.

“You should really keep a closer eye on you workers. They are causing myself and my master quite some trouble.” The demon admonished mockingly. “But I shall accept your apology just this once.”

The Shinigami glowered but said nothing. “My thanks.” He said shortly before grabbing hold of Grell’s hair and walking briskly away. “Come, Sutcliff. We’re leaving.”

The redhead began to complain loudly. “Will! Let go of my hair I can walk on my own!”

“No, Sutcliff. I will not let you run off back to that scum.”

“Why are you so bothered?” Grell snapped, ripping himself away from the brunet. “You’ve never cared before!”

“Now is not the time for this discussion. We are in working hours.”

“Enough of that already! Why do you care what I do, Will? Why are you even here?”

The brunet sighed. “I needed to make sure you were alright- for work purposes, of course. The demon is unpredictable and lethal and I cannot afford any losses or injuries. We are already understaffed as it is.”

Grell's face lit up. “Oh Willy, I knew you cared!” He exclaimed, throwing himself around Will’s frame.

“Sutcliff, unhand me.” Will said stiffly. “This is truly unprofessional.” He pushed the elated Shinigami off him.

The redhead only smirked. “It’s not like there’s anyone around to see us, Willy. Come on, how about we have a little fun?”

Will’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Sutcliff! Know your place. We must go back to the Dispatch immediately. You still have reports to do, have you not? I do not desire to have overtime this evening.”

Grell pouted. “Spoil sport.” He muttered.

Will looked at his subordinate closely. Grell had a black eye forming, presumably from where the demon punched him. He sighed, pushing up his glasses and offering the flamboyant redhead an arm. “Come Sutcliff, I shall port us back to the Dispatch and get you ice for your eye.”

Grell looked up, shock forming on his features. “Willy… are you okay?”

Will frowned. “What sort of question is that?”

Grell scratched the back of his head. “You’ve never offered to help me before… usually you leave me beaten to a pulp. Why the change, hmmm?”

“I… I can’t have you working efficiently with only one eye.” The brunet said quickly. “Now come on.”

Grell gladly took Will’s arm, getting as close to him as possible. “How romantic!” He swooned. “You sure know how to treat a lady, unlike dear Bassy.”

Will almost smirked but it was quickly wiped away. “Do be quiet.” He chided before they ported away.


	2. Subdued

As they arrived back at the Dispatch, William was quick to take Grell to his office and retrieve the first aid kit.

“Will?” Grell questioned.

The brunet looked up from his search. “What is it now?”

“Why are you tending to me?” He asked but added quickly, “Not that I’m complaining of course! It’s a lady’s dream to have her wounds tended to by a handsome man, but this is very unlike you.”

“Your injuries are minor. It would be a waste of time for the staff at the infirmary to treat you when I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. I am just thinking efficiently.”

Grell smiled. “Oh Willy, you’re too good to me!”

Will only offered a grunt in reply. “Hold this here.” He got out a wet paper towel for the redhead’s eye. “I’ll be right back with some ice.”

The brunet strode out of the room and towards the freezer in the break room. Now that he came to think of it, why was he helping Sutcliff? The man could tend to his injuries by himself. Will still had a stack of paperwork to do.

‘This is stupid.’ Will thought to himself as he walked back into his office to see Grell wincing as he put the paper towel to his eye. His heart clenched for a moment as he thought of all the times Sutcliff has had to do this by himself when Will has punished him.

“Punishment, hmmm?”  Grell’s voice echoed in his head and he shivered.

No, just this once he shall tend to Sutcliff’s injuries. This will not become a regular occurrence.

“Here.” Will said softly, offering the Shinigami the ice.

“Thank you, Will.”

The brunet was left startled for a moment. Grell’s tone was… relaxed, almost? Drained? Subdued? Not hyperactive or screechy like usual.

‘He’s just tired.’ Will thought to himself. He caught himself staring as Grell put the ice on his eye, hissing slightly as he did so. He did not moan nor winge, he just sat.

“Are you well, Grell?”

The redhead looked up at him tiredly. “Hm, what was that darling? Oh, oh yes.”

Will cleared his throat. “Good.”

There was a slight awkward silence as Will watched Grell from his position in the middle of the room.

“Why do you ask?”

Will slicked his hair back slightly. “You do not seem to be yourself tonight.”

The redhead merely shrugged. “It’s been a long day, Willy. Being beaten up every day seems to take it out of you, you know?”

Will inwardly cringed.

Grell sighed. “But I know I bring it on myself.”

Will couldn’t help but agree on that last part. “Maybe being less forceful would lessen people from raising a hand on you?”

Grell’s head snapped up. “As if I should be beaten any way!” He cried, startling the brunet. “I can’t help it! I’m- I’m just- ugh!” He ran a finger roughly through his hair, trying to calm himself. “I can’t help the way I feel about people.”

The last part was quiet and Will wasn’t sure whether he should have heard it or not.

“You should probably go, William. I’m fine now.”

Will’s eyebrows furrowed at being addressed as William. He’d been trying to get the redhead to call him that for years, why now?

The brunet only nodded, leaving the room slowly, not taking his eyes of his subordinate until he had closed the door.


End file.
